Confessions of the heart
by Setsuna Guardian of Sorrow
Summary: COMPLETED AU. there are no Senshi. Setsuna is an average girls except she has an abusive father, Much better summary inside
1. The introduction of the abused woman

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. I only own the poems and OC's.  
  
Summary: Setsuna is an abused child; her father, Akuma (devil in Japanese), beats on her every chance she gets. Yaten is a new student coming from a different town. He meets Setsuna and becomes curious about why she acts like the school baddie. Will love bloom between them, or will Akuma get in the way?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna was in the middle of the room in a ball sobbing. She had bruises all over her body. Her beautiful pale face was stained with tears. Her red eyes held anguish and hurt. Her outfit was stained in blood. Broken glass was all over the floor.  
  
She got up and picked the shards of glass. Her father was knocked out on the couch so she was safe... for now. She put it in the trash and went to the shower and cleaned herself off. The water hurt against her skin. She winced a lot. Her bruises were turning blue and her cuts to scars. She got out and put on her pajama's and went to bed.  
  
In the morning she put on a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt, since it was the only kind of shirt she had left, and then she covered her arms with a jacket. She grabbed her backpack and went outside to be picked up by Huruka and Michiru (Huruka is a guy in this fic). Soon they showed up and she got inside the car.  
  
Michiru frowned at her friend and moved to sit in the back to comfort her.  
  
"Did he do it again?" she asked worry laced in her voice.  
  
"Yes, and this time he used glass," she spoke in a tiny voice.  
  
"Why don't you tell the police?"  
  
"Like they would believe me. It's his word against mine. He has money, what do I have?"  
  
"The scars and the mental and physical abuse from him you need to tell someone."  
  
"Michiru is right, you can bet we'll be there to back you up one hundred percent," said Huruka.  
  
"I'll be ok."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"I mean it I am going to be fine."  
  
Huruka went silent and he continued to drive. Finally they made it to the school, Hikari High School. Huruka helped his friend get out the car and they walked to their first block class, Poetry. Setsuna could express her feelings in this class without anyone knowing about her terrible life at home. She took her seat in the back of the class her bangs covering her eyes.  
  
"Class I would like to introduce you to a new student, everyone please welcome Yaten Kou," said Mrs. Shane.  
  
Everyone turned their heads to see a white haired, green eyed hottie at the door. He walked inside and stood in front of the class.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to share with us before we start?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Ok please take a seat next to Setsuna," she said pointing to her. He took in her features and she was beautiful to him. He walked back to his seat and sat down. Setsuna still had her eyes covered.  
  
"Why don't we share some poems, how about Setsuna first?" she asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Setsuna. She walked to the front of the class room with her note book, "My poem is called Submit."  
  
"You smack me,  
  
Beat me,  
  
Hurt me,  
  
And I still don't submit.  
  
Call me slut,  
  
Whore,  
  
Hoe,  
  
And I wouldn't submit.  
  
Make me bleed,  
  
Make me bruise,  
  
Make me cry,  
  
And I didn't submit.  
  
Chew me out,  
  
Kick me in the gut,  
  
Threaten me,  
  
I couldn't submit.  
  
Tell me hurtful things,  
  
Expecting me to submit.  
  
Well know this,  
  
I will NEVER submit."  
  
The class was silent.  
  
'Her eyes there is something about her eyes when she reads. It's like she has experienced the pain,' thought Yaten.  
  
"That was very good Mrs. Meiou, you may sit down now," she said stunned that she would write something as deep as that. Michiru and Huruka exchanged sorrowful glances. She sat down and covered her eyes again. Soon the class was over and the students were piling out the door.  
  
"Mrs. Meiou could you please stay here for a second, you to Mr. Kou," said Mrs. Shane.  
  
She took Setsuna to a corner. While Yaten waited.  
  
"Is there something wrong Setsuna?" she asked worried.  
  
"No why?" she asked nervous.  
  
"Because all you write are dark poems is something going on at home that you need to tell someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Ok," she let out a sigh, "but if something is happening there please feel free to tell me."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
She walked out the corner and went to Yaten.  
  
"Could you please show Mr. Kou to his next class?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she responded.  
  
Yaten handed her his schedule. She was surprised to see he had all the same classes as her, Michiru, and Huruka. She led him to art class and she took her seat. It went like that for the whole day. Finally the school day was over and it was Detention time for her. She walked inside and took her normal seat next to Michiru and Huruka. They have become detention buddies ever since they found out about what her father does to her.  
  
"So you have detention again Mrs. Meiou," said Mr. Lang.  
  
"Yes sir," she said.  
  
He was shocked that she cooperated in questioning this time. She always made it hard for him but today she wasn't doing any of that. He just watched her take her normal seat. She noticed that Yaten was in the room too but she didn't pay any mind. Soon Jakoutsu walked up to her.  
  
His cold blue eyes could turn anyone to ice. His malicious smile could make even the toughest male cry. His well built body would make any man jealous. His whole features made any girl swoon over him.  
  
"How are you on this fine day, Setsuna," he said seductively.  
  
"Fine, tell me have you scored with any of the schools sluts lately? Or did they turn you down?" she smart mouthed.  
  
Jakoutsu smacked her. She touched her cheek and new that there was going to be a bruise. Huruka stood up and punched Jakoutsu in his jaw sending him flying into the wall. He got up into a fighting stance in which Huruka followed. He smirked and punched Huruka in the gut sending him to the floor. Huruka grabbed his ankles and he fell while hitting his head on the desk. He came up with a malicious his eyes. He did the only thing he could think of. He ran to the side and punched him again. Huruka was about to punch him again but there was one problem. He was using Michiru as a shield.  
  
She was cowering and shivering. Her eyes were closed expecting a blow but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that Huruka had stopped.  
  
"Alright break it up NOW!" screamed Mr. Lang.  
  
Jakoutsu put Michiru down and walked over to Setsuna.  
  
"I would watch your back if I were you," he said. It sent shivers down her spine. She then put her head in her hands and silently cried. Soon detention was over and she walked home. She reached her house and unlocked the door. She closed it and locked it back up.  
  
"And just where have you been?" spoke Akuma, his anger rising with every word he said.  
  
"I had detention again," she said. Then fist met stomach as she was being beaten again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please tell me what you think. And PLEASE no flames. Ja Ne. 


	2. Helping Setsuna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except OC's and poems.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna woke up sore in every place she could imagine. Her arms had fresh new bruises. She washed herself again and went to school. Huruka and Michiru were waiting outside for her.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" asked Huruka.  
  
"Never better."  
  
"You need to tell someone."  
  
"The thing is no one will believe me."  
  
"We do. Or at least stand up for your self."  
  
"I've tried it once remember."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Setsuna get down her NOW!" screamed her father.  
  
"No," she yelled.  
  
Footsteps were thundering as he ran upstairs to teach her a lesson. He banged down her door and picked her up by the collar.  
  
"Excuse Me young lady but did you just tell me NO," he screamed at her.  
  
"That's right I said no you b-," she didn't get to finish because he hit her across her face. She spit up blood. He came over and kicked her in her stomach.  
  
"You ungrateful little whore, I gave you food, clothing, and shelter, and this is how you repay me," he kept kicking her until her rib cracked. He called for an ambulance and lied about what had happened. He told the doctors she had gotten into a fight with a kid at school, and they believed him.  
  
~end Flashback~  
  
"Yeah, but still you can't keep getting hurt like that, where is your mother anyways?" "My father had killed her."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I am leaving Akuma and I am taking Setsuna with me," said Jane, Setsuna's mother.  
  
"You will do no such thing," he said.  
  
"You've become too violent."  
  
He walked over to the kitchen and opened a drawer. He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and picked up a knife. He stalked toward her and stabbed her in her heart. Her screams were muffled by his other hand. Setsuna watched all of this.  
  
"You tell anyone and I will kill you to," he said.  
  
~end Flashback~  
  
They walked in silence as she finished her story. All of them went to poetry. The teacher called on her hoping this poem would be better than the last.  
  
"This poem is called Friends," she said.  
  
"Friends are eternity,  
  
Your life,  
  
Your past,  
  
Your present,  
  
Your future.  
  
They'll be there for you,  
  
Whether it be good times,  
  
Or bad.  
  
When you're hurt,  
  
Your friends are there.  
  
When you're happy,  
  
Your friends are there.  
  
When you're crying,  
  
Your friends are there.  
  
They'll always be there,  
  
Because Friends are eternity."  
  
Everyone clapped and the teacher was proud of her. Soon the bell rang and they went to their next class. Soon Art went by and it was lunch time. Setsuna, Huruka and Michiru looked for a spot on the terrace. They found a perfect spot near the cherry blossoms. Jakoutsu walked toward them and picked up Setsuna by the arm. She winced and he noticed. So he took off her jacket and everyone looked to see bruises all over her arms. She quickly put her jacket on and ran off the terrace. Yaten was watching the whole time. And he ran after her.  
  
"Setsuna, Setsuna are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She looked up from her spot near the trees.  
  
"I'm fine," she lied.  
  
"Your lying why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because you'd get hurt."  
  
"How would I get hurt?"  
  
"My father."  
  
He stared at her. She had tears staining her beautiful face. He walked over to wipe them off her. She pulled away.  
  
"No stop you'll get hurt, just stop helping me," she demanded. Then she ran off to class. After school she didn't get detention and neither did Huruka and Michiru. She hurried to get home and ran to her room. Her dad banged on the door.  
  
"Setsuna come out here," he demanded.  
  
"Yes father," she walked out and as soon as she hit the threshold of her door her father hit her with a glass bottle. She was bleeding heavily. He took another one and crashed it on her head. She was loosing a lot of blood and she could hardly keep her eyes open. She did the only thing she could in this situation, she ran. She bolted out the house door and ran all the way to Huruka and Michiru's. She banged on the door and then collapsed as soon as her strength was spent. Michiru opened the door and found her friend in a pile of blood. She screamed and Huruka came running. He rushed her body to the car.  
  
They rushed her to the ER and waited. Michiru was crying and Huruka was holding her. The doctors came out and said she would be ok. They went inside of the room she was kept. She was doing better than they found her.  
  
Michiru and Huruka made up their minds. They were going to make her tell the police or they would tell them themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter. 


	3. The Pain gets worse

Disclaimer: Don't own anything so you don't sue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Setsuna woke up and she was feeling much better. Michiru came up to her and hugged her. Huruka walked over to her and sat next to Setsuna.  
  
"Setsuna you need to tell someone the police, social services, your teacher, anyone," said Michiru.  
  
"No because if I do, he will deny it and move us away and my abuse will get worse, I just can't do it," she said. Her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
"You have to tell someone, you can't keep it bottled up forever."  
  
"I am just going to have to try."  
  
Her father came in the room. While Michiru and Huruka went out.  
  
"What did you tell them," he asked dangerously slow.  
  
"Nothing, I just said I tripped and fell on a glass table," she said.  
  
"That's what I thought besides who would believe a little whore like you."  
  
"No one."  
  
He walked up to her and smacked her in her face. A bruise started to form on her cheek.  
  
"And it will stay that way do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He walked out and the nurses came in. They signed the release papers and she went home. As soon as her father locked the door she was thrown into a wall.  
  
"So you ran out of the house thinking you could escape did you. Well think again," he said as he pulled out a metal bat. She was hit on the head and knocked out seeing her fathers sadistic form loom over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter 


	4. Yatens promise, made and broken

Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't sue.  
  
Someone was wondering why Yaten was out of character well I am going to do something about it in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna returned to school the next day with fresh cuts the teachers were worried.  
  
"Ms. Meiou are you ok?" asked a teacher.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got into another fight with the neighborhood thugs," she said lying.  
  
The sad thing was is that the teachers believed her. She went to her classes with Yaten, Michiru and Huruka. She was quiet most of the time and only spoke to when called on or talked to. Soon they were eating lunch on the terrace. Yaten was walking toward them when he was stopped by Jakoutsu.  
  
"If you don't want anything to happen to your little sister I suggest you stay away from Setsuna, you have til tomorrow to make up your mind, your sister or your friendship," he said in a low voice.  
  
He was shocked. How could they find Janette when they don't even go to her school? He was worried about her safety. He walked over to the others and ate his lunch in silence like Setsuna.  
  
After school he went to his house to find it empty. His sister was coming home soon and he was scared for her safety. Soon the door opened and she came running into his room crying.  
  
"Big brother, these men, from your school, they came and tried to hurt me," she cried. He held her until she went to sleep and he set her in her room. He was furious. He would have to stay away from Setsuna if he wanted his sister to be safe but he couldn't because she was his friend, it was a hard decision he had to make but he made up his mind.  
  
~At Setsuna's~  
  
Setsuna was thrown onto the floor, into doors, hit with bottles, smacked in the face, and hit with a bat.  
  
"I am going to have an important person coming over tomorrow, you ruin it and it will be your ass you whore," he said. She nodded and went to her room she took another shower to ease the pain more. She looked in the mirror and hated her reflection. She was letting him win and she was suffering. But she couldn't tell anyone. He would only hurt her more.  
  
The next morning she was still sore. Her legs went numb under her weight and she collapsed in pain. Her arms were numb also. She tried her best to get dressed. She then tried to run outside and see Huruka and Michiru. They saw her and rushed to help her in the car. Michiru was worried.  
  
"How many times are you going to let that kisama push you around?" asked Huruka.  
  
"I don't know Huruka, I really don't know," she said. Her bangs covered her ruby eyes. She was too ashamed of herself. They parked and saw Yaten. Huruka called him over.  
  
"Oi, Yaten come here," he yelled. Yaten pretended not to hear him and walked off to his class. Huruka was puzzled. Yaten wasn't this hostile. They decided to go to class without him. The teacher gasped as she took a look at Setsuna's condition.  
  
"Ms. Meiou are you ok, you need to see a doctor," said Mrs. Shane.  
  
"NO, I am alright. I just had a bad accident. The neighborhood thugs thought they could get back at me yesterday, that was all," she lied again.  
  
She sighed and sat down. Yaten wanted to go up and help her but his sisters life was on the line. So he had to deal with worrying about her. His life was screwed. The school day went by and all the teachers were getting worried sick about her. But she brushed it off. When she got home she saw her father's client. The worse thing was is that it was Jakoutsu's father. She cursed her luck and went upstairs.  
  
Little did she know, Jakoutsu was following her. She went inside her room and locked the door. Her fathers fake laughter could be heard all the way upstairs. Soon someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find Jakoutsu.  
  
"Go away," she said.  
  
Instead of leaving he pushed opened the door and slammed her into the wall. His hot breath against her delicate neck.  
  
"I would cooperate and you won't get hurt and no one will find out about your dirty little secret," he whispered in her ear. He put his hands up her shirt and tried to take it off but fate had to be cruel to him and kind to her.  
  
"Jakoutsu time to go honey," said his mother.  
  
"We'll continue this the next time I come over," he left that threat hanging in the air for her to heed. As soon as his car pulled out the driveway her father came upstairs.  
  
"You just saved yourself a day of beating but tomorrow you won't get so lucky," he said and then left to go get drunk.  
  
She cried herself to sleep that night. She had nightmares the whole time she slept. It unnerved her how many times she woke up. She barely got any sleep. Yaten was worried and he went over to her. He forgot about the deal he made and Jakoutsu saw it all.  
  
"Jack, get the kid," he said on a cell phone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ja Ne 


	5. I promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten walked home with Setsuna and dropped her off her house; he still didn't know that she was abused by her father. When he got to his house he got out of the car and opened the door.  
  
Blood. Blood was all Yaten could see. His parent's bodies were strewn across the floor bullets going through there hearts. He couldn't find his sister at all. He searched franticly through the house and found nothing. He then heard a noise coming from the living room, it was his mother. He picked her up and held her.  
  
"Yaten, they took her, they took Janette, we tried to stop them but we couldn't. Find her and bring her back safely...please," and with that his mothers body went limp.  
  
He cried, for the first time in Yaten's life he had shed tears. He was crying out of agony, anguish and most of all anger. He clutched his mother's limp body to him and cried. He then looked up with a raging fire burning in his eyes, then he spotted a note on the floor. He picked it up and read it:  
  
Yaten,  
If you're reading this it means that your parents are dead and your sister is taken. I warned you to stay away from Setsuna but you didn't so you'll have to suffer. I guess fate toyed with your life a bit. Well if you want your sister back you have to stop seeing her, unless you want me to send her back in pieces.  
  
Signed, Jakoutsu  
  
P.S. You're next  
  
He could just see Jakoutsu laughing at him. He growled and crumpled up the letter. His new tasks were to find his sister, clean up the mess Jakoutsu made, and protect Setsuna. It was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
~At Setsuna's~  
  
"Jakoutsu's family is coming over again tonight so I don't want you to ruin this dinner. If you do I will personally take care of it," warned her father. She inwardly groaned and went upstairs to do her homework and pretend she was invisible. After finishing it she went to her bed and dozed off.  
  
Later on she heard a knock on the door. She knew it was Jakoutsu so she didn't answer. He then knocked down the door and walked over to her bed and pinned her in place.  
  
"You know I told Yaten to stay away from you, but he just didn't listen so we had other methods of persuasion," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"What did you do to him?" asked Setsuna fearful of what he might say.  
  
"His family is anihalated and his sister is our hostage. If he or anyone tells the police she is going to die, get this you're mine now, you will always be mine, you have been mine ever since you moved here and I found out about your LITTLE problem."  
  
"I will never be yours and if you hurt his sister at all I swear I'll..."  
  
"You'll what, you have no power over me and it's your word against mine, rich kid against poor child, I HAVE THE POWER HERE NOT YOU, SO YOU'LL DO AS YOUR TOLD AND LIKE IT, or at least I will."  
  
He got off of her and left with his parents. Her father walked into her room with a bat.  
  
"Now for your insubordination, you will be punished and I have some good news. The good news is that Jakoutsu has asked for your hand in marriage, I said yes and if you make a.."  
  
"NO I WON'T MARRY THAT SLIME OF A MAN!" yelled Setsuna.  
  
Her father hit her on the head and she fell to the ground and had a big headache, Her father was mad and he hit her with a bat a couple of more times.  
  
"YOU WILL MARRY HIM, NO IF ANDS OR BUTS ABOUT IT," he emphasized every word by hitting her on her head. He then left her to cry her eyes out. What he didn't know was that she was planning to escape.  
  
Her window was still open so she jumped through and ran to Michiru and Haruka's. She was exhausted by the time she arrived. She knocked on the door and Haruka answered. He led her inside and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened to you?" he asked. Michiru was listening intently from the kitchen.  
  
Setsuna told him everything. She cried her eyes out at the end.  
  
"... And that's what happened. Haruka I'm scared. I don't want to go back, but eventually I'll have to," she pleaded. Haruka held her until she fell asleep. "Come on lets go check up on Yaten," said Haruka.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," agreed Michiru.  
  
Both of them went into Haruka's car and started off. They arrived at Yaten's not only minutes after they left. Michiru knocked on the door and Yaten answered. His eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Well, it's about Setsuna..." said Michiru.  
  
Yaten's eyes widened and he let them in. They all set down in the living room. Michiru explained everything down to the last excruciating detail. Yaten was silent the whole time, nodding.  
  
"Can... Can you take me to her, take me to Setsuna," he pleaded.  
  
Haruka only nodded and led him to the car. They all sped away and arrived a few minutes later. Yaten jumped out the car and waited at the front door for Michiru to open it. She did and he rushed into the house. He found Setsuna sleeping on the couch. He walked over and picked her up, lightly running his hands through her hair. She then stirred.  
  
"Yaten... YATEN, OMG I am so scared. I don't know what to do. Help me please," she said.  
  
Yaten held her tightly. He didn't want to let her go. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, it made him whole. Every since he was little he felt a hole in his heart and he was cruel to others around him and ever since he met Setsuna he felt complete. He didn't want to lose her not now not ever.  
  
"Please don't let him take me; I want to stay here with you. Please," she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"I won't, I promise he can't have you," he said with new found strength.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. I will never let you go

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna was content in Yaten's arms. She didn't want to leave him. Not now not ever. He helped her through her pain and she guided him to love. With him she didn't have to try so much to cover up the true her. He respected her and that's all that mattered to her. He saw her as Setsuna not anyone else.  
  
"Please, Yaten, stay with me, don't let him get me, I'm scared I don't want to go with him, Help me," she said as she feel asleep. Yaten rocked her back and forth whispering into her ear and running his hands through her hair. She was to never ever leave him.  
  
Michiru and Haruka both left the tender scene so they wouldn't disturb them.  
  
"They look good together don't you think Haruka?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten needs someone after what happened at his home," said Haruka.  
  
They both left the couple to themselves and went out to get some groceries. Yaten was still lost in his own world with Setsuna. He was still running his hands through her hair when he fell asleep. Setsuna woke up to find Yaten sleeping.  
  
'He's so innocent when he's asleep,' she thought. She ran her delicate hands through his silky hair and his green eyes, the ones that she fell in love with, slowly opened. He smiled a bright smile at her and held her close. She ran her hands through his hair and down his cheek and stopped at his neck. He had held in a groan at the soft touch she had.  
  
He grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it. He then kissed the back and worked his way up and stopped on her neck, he lightly kissed, nicked, and sucked on her delicate skin. She groaned and moaned. He got what he wanted from her and moved to her mouth. He gently rolled his tongue across her bottom lip and she parted for him. He memorized every crevice in her sweet mouth. She decided to be brave and used her tongue too. They pulled apart panting and Setsuna was blushing. He then brought her face up to his and sealed her mouth in another passionate kiss. They pulled apart again.  
  
"I'll never ever let you go and that's a promise," he told her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I thank you for the encouraging reviews and I would like to say sorry for the internet talk I was talking to my friend online and I got mixed up so sorry again. 


	7. Imaginary

Ryuna: What's up nice to see you all again. Well welcome to the next chapter.  
  
Hiead: Ryuna doesn't own Sailor Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I don't own this song)  
  
I linger in the doorway  
  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
  
let me stay  
  
where the wind will whisper to me  
  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yaten held Setsuna close to him, whispering soothing words in her ear and running his hands through her hair. Michiru and Haruka came back from the store and left the couple to themselves again. Yaten decided to turn on the TV and the first thing he saw caught his eye. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"In other news a young Setsuna Meiou has been kidnapped from her own home. Her father is looking for her as we speak. He would like to say a few words," said a reporter.  
"Please if anyone knows where my daughter is, return her to me or tell me the address. I miss her so much," he faked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Don't say I'm out of touch  
  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
  
i know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
  
the nightmare i built my own world to escape ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Setsuna held onto Yaten shaking. She didn't want to go back with that faker not now not ever. He would just move and beat her again.  
"Yaten..." she trailed off seeing his eyes. They were narrow slits, his normal façade was gone. He was glaring daggers at the TV. She just held onto him hoping he'll break out of that look soon. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'He'll have to fight just to get her back. I am not allowing her to get hurt again,' he thought with determination. He then looked down to see Setsuna staring at him with fear in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips. She calmed down a bit and they listened to the rest of the news. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
  
oh how i long for the deep sleep dreaming  
  
the goddess of imaginary light ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Please I just want my daughter back, I'm afraid that she might get hurt... someone find her, she looks like this," he still was faking but he showed a picture of her. Setsuna's hands were balled into fists as she watched him fake his way to the hearts of the public only to deceive them. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In my field of paper flowers  
  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
  
i lie inside myself for hours  
  
and watch my purple sky fly over me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He only wanted her just to vent out his anger. She was nothing to him just a pile of trash. Her mother was the only one who loved her and she was gone. Then Jakoutsu came on the screen.  
  
"Please all I want is my darling fiancé back," he said with fake sadness. She was just a person he would get his kicks from and then leave her in the dust. She was now digging her nails into her palm, drawing blood. Yaten noticed and touched her hands lightly.  
  
She stopped and looked up at him. He looked at her with concern. She only smiled at him; it was a forced smile, but a smile none the less.  
  
'If only I could just disappear, then my pain would end,' she thought falling asleep. 


	8. Police and an accident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna woke up the next morning still scared of what her father might do if he found her. Yaten had a tight, protective grip on her even when he was asleep. She smiled at his sleeping, angelic face. He stirred and opened his eyes, and smiled slightly but then it turned into a frown as he looked behind her.  
  
There was her father, Jakoutsu, and the police force on the edge of the couch. Michiru and Haruka were in the corner in handcuffs. Setsuna's eyes widened and then narrowed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she growled.  
  
"We're here to take you home darling," faked her father.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT GOING HOME WITH YOU!"  
  
"We are going to make sure those kidnappers don't harm you ever again," said an officer.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU HERE A WORD I SAID. I AM NOT GOING HOME AND YOU AREN'T MAKING ME!"  
  
The police officer didn't listen he just went to their side and pulled her off Yaten. Then he handcuffed his hands behind his back. He didn't struggle the least bit.  
  
"As you can see she is perfectly fine, we haven't harmed her nor have we kidnapped her. She came here on her own accord. Even ask her and look me in my eyes and tell me I'm lying," said Yaten.  
  
The officer walked over to him and smacked him.  
  
"Be silent," he said.  
  
Setsuna walked over to him and tried to undo the cuffs but the officer caught her hand.  
  
"It's ok sweetie your going home now. They won't hurt you ever again," he said softly.  
  
"Don't you sweetie me. I am not going home with... with.... those two," she shouted pointing at Jakoutsu and her father.  
  
"They must have brainwashed you. I knew those two were no good. That's why they are being taken away," said Jakoutsu, "its ok sweetie you'll be safe and sound in your own house with me."  
  
"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. Setsuna lunged for the officer and got the keys. Quickly, she took off the cuffs on her friends and they ran out to her car. All of them got a head start and were being chased by the police. Setsuna was sitting in the back seat shaking in fear. Haruka's main focus was on the road. If one thing went wrong they would topple over.  
  
The police shot at the tire and the car swerved until it toppled over and nearly crushed them all. Setsuna hit her head on the glass breaking it in the process, effectively knocking her out with a bloodied head. Yaten did his best to shield her from the rest of the slide.  
  
When the car stopped ambulances were making their way to the scene. They piled all 4 bodies into the truck and drove off to the hospital. Yaten was barely conscious one thing on his mind.  
  
'Setsuna!' he thought before he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I am going to try and update this story and Broken Hearts need mending too! At least once a week. Well Ja NE! 


	9. They find out and the end?

Ryuna: Hi this is the update for this story.  
  
Everyone: Ryuna doesn't own Sailor Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna woke up in a white room. She looked around and her eyes landed on her father and Jakoutsu. They were smirking as they watched her.  
  
"Why?!" she screamed.  
  
"Why, because of the money, he offered to pay me to have you marry him. You see I can always force you through methods that I'm sure you would like to avoid," said her father.  
  
"NO! I'm never going to marry that, that, thing!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," said Jakoutsu.  
  
They left and a nurse came in.  
  
'You should tell someone or else it's going to get worse,' Haruka's comment went through her head and it kept repeating over and over again.  
  
"Miss, can you tell me what happened to you?" asked a nurse.  
  
"Do you want everything?" she asked precautious.  
  
"Yes, everything."  
  
"Ok, when I was little my mother was killed by my father and every since he has been abusing me, every time we'd come over he'd blame it on some school bullies. I ran away to my friend's house and he somehow found me. We all ran to my friend's car and started driving off when the police shot the tires. I hit the window and blacked out. There that's what happened."  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"You said you wanted everything so I told you everything. My friends have no right to be thrown into jail for a crime they didn't commit. They always told me to tell someone, so now I am taking their advice."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
The nurse ran out and came back with the police.  
  
"Tell us everything you told the nurse," one demanded.  
  
Setsuna repeated the story and didn't leave out anything.  
  
"Now what's the deal with this Jakoutsu person?" asked another.  
  
Setsuna had tears in her eyes.  
  
"We don't want to pressure you," said another.  
  
"Jakoutsu paid my father so he could marry me, he's done this with a lot of women. Basically he uses them and then throws them out on the streets when he's done," she said.  
  
The police had recorded everything. They dragged Akuma and Jakoutsu inside the room.  
  
"Your story seems different from this young lady's," said a nurse.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Akuma.  
  
"What have you been doing to her?" asked a police officer.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He brought out the tape recorder and played it. Akuma's eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"She's lying!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well tell that to the judge, both of you are coming with us," said an officer. They cuffed them and took them out. Setsuna watched as all of them left. The nurse stayed behind.  
  
"Is there anything you would like?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, can you give me the room number's of my friends?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Setsuna walked over to the rooms that the nurse gave her. First she went to Haruka's room. She opened the door and saw Haruka with cuts scrapes and bruises.  
  
"Haruka," she said softly.  
  
"Setsuna?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you ok can you walk?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well you do want to see Michiru right?"  
  
Haruka leapt out of the bed with new strength.  
  
"What are you waiting for, lead the way," he said.  
  
"Ok follow me," she said giggling.  
  
They went to Michiru's room and Haruka went inside. Setsuna left them to themselves and walked to Yaten's room. She opened it and saw him staring out the window.  
  
"Yaten," she called.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled seeing her better. She walked over to him and sat down on a chair. He got up and sat down beside her.  
  
"We're free," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.  
  
"We're free, I told them about what happened beginning to end and they took them instead."  
  
"That's great!" he said.  
  
"I know, I'm also sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Setsuna started to cry. She had her face in her hands.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you go through all of that, it's my fault," she cried.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok," Yaten said. He walked over to her and placed her in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair. He brought her face up to his.  
  
"It's not your fault," he said before kissing her. He pulled away and she looked flush. In his eyes it made her look innocent. He kissed her again, pouring out all of his emotions into one sweet, gentle, innocent, loving kiss.  
  
"I love you Setsuna," he whispered against her mouth and it sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"I love you too, Yaten," she whispered back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end. Review and tell me if you want a Sequel or not. 


End file.
